Shattered Tears
by Lissyh55
Summary: Sakura is in love with Sasuke and would do anything for him, but what happens when he tells her he's not the person she really wants to be with? Will Sakura be able to coap with the help of one friend? A SasuSaku and NaruSaku story
1. Ignorance

**Shattered Tears:**

A SasuSaku & NaruSaku story

"_Friendship and love is about sacrifice, sometimes it's unfair, but it's all worth it in the end._"

* * *

It was late at night, Sakura was on the computer checking her email when she got a surprise message from someone.

'_If you want to talk that bad then call me tomorrow at 12 at night. If you call earlier or any later I won't pick up my phone.'_

She re-read the message quietly to herself, thinking to herself as to why he'd want her to call him so late all the time. She didn't mind it much, but she got bored with calling at such a late hour. After she was done checking her email she decided she'd goto bed. That night she tossed and turned, wandering what she would say to him, wandering, if this time, after so many years, he'd finally come to his senses and decide what he really wanted with her.

"Sakura! Yoo-hoo Sakura, wake up dear, there's someone on the phone for you" called Sakuras mom.

"mmmm" she moaned and sat up on her bed, taking the phone out her moms hands.

"Hello?"

"Well, did he write back?" Ino asked, with happiness in her voice.

"Yeah, and he wants me to call him tonight at _12_." she replyed, putting emphasis on the '12' part.

"Why does he always have you calling him at 12? And why can't he ever call you, it's always you calling him. Does he not know the male is supposed to be the one to call the girl, not vise-versa?"

"I don't know Ino, but listen, I just woke up, let me eat and get dressed and I'll be over your house in about an hour."

"AN HOUR?!" Ino spat. "No, you have 45 minutes, we have alot to talk about."

"Yeah yeah, I'll get there when I get there. How does that sound?"

"Fine, but please hurry!"

"Alright I'll see you in a few, bye." and with that Sakura hung up the phone and placed it on the charge.

Sakura walked to the kitchen, looking up on top of the fridge for something to eat. She was lucky to get that last bit of Cereal in the box. She reached into the fridge grabbing the milk, poured it into the bowl along with the cereal. She reached into the counter grabbing a spoon and began chewing softly. She usually ate with her mouth opened due to it being a bad habit, but because her dad was in the room she knew she had to mind her manners.

"Good morning Sakura." Her dad replyed, watching the news waiting for the weather.

"Hey dad, say, can I ask you something?" She asked, hesitating.

"If it's about Sasuke or his father being down at the warehouse, yes, I've seen his dad, but not him. Since he's become older he doesn't come around much. He's usually off riding with his friends, causing trouble. Why are you always wandering about Sasuke, I know you like him, but he can't possibly mean _that _much to you." her dad commented, harshly.

'_He means more to me than you think'_ she thought.

"Well, I mean, yes, I like him, it's just, he's kind of been acting weird."

"Well Sakura, he's not that little boy you met 7 years ago, he's changed, all men do that. He can't be your number 1 priority." her dad responded, trying to find the words that would best fit.

"Oh. . .ok. Well, thank you for the advise." Sakura said cheerfully.

She put what little bit of cereal was left in her bowl into her mouth, ran over to the sink pouring the left over milk into the drain and put her bowl in the sink. She quickly ran to the basement to grab some clothes, ran back upstairs into the bathroom to change, brushed her hair and ran it through her straightener real quick, and raced off out the door. Sakura had on a black shirt with a peace sign, and in the peace sign could be seen little hearts, torn-looking Bermuda's, and graphic low-top converses. When most people see Sakura the first thing that pops up into there mind is '_weird/loud-mouthed_', but only her real friends knew who she is. She raced off to her Inos house. When she reached to her house Ino was seen sitting on her porch texting.

"Hey Ino." Sakura yelled cheerfully.

"SAKURA!" Ino ran off her porch to glomp Sakura, almost making her fall to the ground.

"Ouch, ok Ino, you're hurting me". Sakura gasped, trying to find air.

"Oh, heh, sorry Sakura. So anyway, what's up? Come on, let's go sit on my porch." Ino said, taking Sakuras hand guiding her to the porch.

Ino and Sakura sat on the porch talking for hours, most of it being about Sasuke and Shikamaru, and very rarely about Naruto. To Sakura, Naruto was annoying, interfering, and clingy. Any chance he got he was always messing with Sakura and her feelings for Sasuke. Sakura knew he liked her, but she rarely acknowledged it, and when she did, it always made her mad just thinking about it. After 2 hours of random chit-chat with Ino, she watched as Shikamaru had walked out his house with Naruto.

"Hey Ino, I see someone." Sakura said giggling, pointing her finger Inos way.

Ino glanced behind her and saw Shikamaru. Shikamaru was once close to Ino, but when he found out about her love for him, he quickly made a distance, and since then, Ino and Shikamaru have become only acquaintances. Ino didn't know if it was because of the fact that they had been friends since diapers, or because he was head-over-heels for Temari, her friendly rival. Both Ino and Temari had also been best friends, but the day she found out Temari also liked Shikamaru, it all went downhill from there.

-_sigh-_

"I wish he'd look at me, just once, I can't stand this distant friendship. I don't even know what he sees in Temari, I mean sure, she's pretty, but she'll just play him just like she has with everyone else." Ino said softly, glancing off into another direction.

Sakura glanced over by Shikamaru, squinting her eyes. Ino looked at her, she knew what was in store, and like usual, she wasn't prepared.

"No Sakura, please don't, he'll just tell you the same thing he does every time '_Look, tell Ino we can still be friends, but I just don't feel comfortable being around her all the time'." _Ino said in a low pitched male-like voice.

"Then he'll put his hand on the back of his neck, yawn, then walk away."

"Well, what if I told you I wasn't going over there to talk to him, what if I wanted to talk to Naruto." Sakura said with a grin.

"Ew! I thought you can't even stand to look at him Sakura."

"Well, I can't, but something tells me it'll be different this time."

"How?" Ino asked in a surprise toned.

"Intuition, that's all."

Sakura smiled softly and walked off the porch. Naruto stood across the street from Inos house. Sakura looked both ways for any cars, and slowly walked over towards Naruto. She noticed Naruto was watching her smiling. She knew what would happen. But was she prepared?

"H-Hey, Sakura. What's up?" Naruto said with hesitation.

"Look, I just came to tell you, that I'm sorry for how I'm always treating you. I don't know why I do it, but I just do." Sakura said softly, staring on the ground.

She looked up glancing at Naruto, noticing Naruto was just staring at her in awe. His blue eyes were wide. The expression on his face said it all.

"Sakura, this is so sudden. Does this mean you'll consider going out with-" but before he could finish the sentence Sakura had smacked him on the head multiple times, chasing him around the sidewalk.

"YOU IDIOT! I come over here to apologize and you jump to conclusions. Don't you know you're not supposed to interfere with a girl who loves someone else! GET A GRIP!" Sakura scolded.

"Gee Sakura, if that's how you really feel."

"What's that supposed to mean! You know what Naruto forget it! You're not even worth my apologies!" Sakura yelled, not noticing the attention was on her.

"But Sakura I-"

"Look, I knew this was a bad idea from the start. I don't know why I even bothered. Goodbye Naruto!"

And with that, Sakura turned her back towards Naruto, pacing back over to the other side of the street.

"Wow Sakura, you sure can be mean-"

"Shut it Ino!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura had noticed she was offending the people around her by her scolding and yelling, but how could she help it when there was a pest jumping down her throat thinking she liked him. She turned over to Ino, noticing her yelling provoked Ino. She quickly stood straight.

"I'm sorry Ino, you know how I am though with Narutos stupidity." Sakura frowned.

"It's ok Sakura. Well let's get back with our conversation." Ino smiled, squinting her eyes.

* * *

The day had went past quicker than Sakura expected. After a few more hours of girl talk, Sakura glanced at her cell phone, noticing it was almost 9. She knew it was only a matter of hours until she was on the phone talking with him. As Ino carried the conversation on, Sakura began drifting off into her own thoughts, wandering if this time tonight, his words would hurt her as usual. If she'd break down to tears over the phone, or if it would be the total opposite. She glanced to Ino, noticing she was trying to get her back to earth.

"Hello! Earth to Sakura!" Ino said, waving her hand in front of Sakuras face.

"I'm sorry Ino, listen, it's getting late, I think it's time for me to get home, I'll call you tomorrow or come back over and tell you how things go ok."

"Oh, ok, but remember, I want full details alright. Promise me you won't leave anything out." Ino said, sticking out her pinky.

"Yes, I pinky promise." Sakura said, placing her pinky on top of Inos.

Sakura gave Ino a hug and went her way, before she left she took one glance over to Naruto. She began to regret embarrassing Naruto the way she did today. She quickly faced forward and began walking home.

* * *

Sakura walked into the house and headed straight for the computer. She quickly logged onto her email and checked her email. She noticed she had another one from him. This time, it was a new message. She quickly pressed it open and read what little was wrote in it.

'_Remember, 12 am sharp.'_

Sakura half smiled, logging off her email and shutting off the computer monitor. She glanced at her cell phone to check the time. It was already almost 10. She thought of things to do to make time go by. She glanced over to her '_New Moon_' book. She seemed tense, this time, more than usual. She was thinking of things to calm her down, she finally decided to take a warm bath. She walked into the bathroom to turn the water on. Sakura ran to her room to get some night clothes, sat them on the bathroom counter, and shut off the water. She undressed and sat in the hot tub. She picked up her book and began reading it. While reading, she began thinking about Bella Swans situation. Would she suffer the same fate as Bella, the loss of a loved one? Time went past as she sat in the tub reading. Soon she picked her cell phone off the floor to check the time, she noticed it was already 11:30. She closed the book placing her bookmark on the inside. Sakura quickly washed up and hopped out the bath. She figured she'd have just enough time to blow dry her hair. By time she had finished her hygienic duties, she checked her phone again and noticed it was almost 12. She raced outside, it being the only place of her house for privacy. She sat outside waiting quietly and impatiently.

'_Come on damn you, be 12 already'._ She thought to herself, rubbing her fingers against the phone screen.

She looked up into the dark blue midnight sky, noticing the moons form. It was full, and the stars were shining bright, making patterns in the sky. Sakura closed her eyes, smiling to herself. Sakura jumped, noticing her phone was vibrating, it was her alarm. It was time. This time, she would finally talk to him, after hours of waiting, she knew, it was time for her answers. She wanted them, but wasn't sure how to approach him about them. She turned her alarm off and quickly dialed his number. She sat waiting for an answer. After 6 rings she was about to hang up, thinking he'd forgotten, but suddenly, her heart thumped as she heard the other line pick up. She waited 5 seconds to hear a 'hello' then finally answered herself.

"H-hello?" Sakura asked, hesitantly.

"Hello, Sakura." The soft voice replyed back.

Sakuras heart raced quickly, skipping beats per second as her body lay stiff and froze by the sound of his vice. As much as she couldn't stand it she knew she was ready for whatever he had in store to say this time. All the tears in the past didn't matter, it was all gonna come down to this conversation. Would it be there last, or would it be the start of a healthy relationship?

* * *

Well, this is chapter 1, sorry for the cliff hanger there ^^'. I promise the story gets better. And I also recommend my next chapter may have you in tears. This is my story, I have converted the characters into personal friends and the story is going to be my personal problems. I hope you all enjoy. Til next time :).

New Moon rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi-kun ^^.


	2. So I guess this is where it ends

**

* * *

**

Shattered Tears:

A SasuSaku and NaruSaku story

'_& the only thing that's keeping her going strong is him..._'

* * *

"Ok, you got me on the phone, now what do you want?" Sasuke said, his voice harsh.

"It's been forever since we talked" Sakura answered, her voice hesitant.

"You see, this is why we never talk, because you never say anything 'important' like you tell me through messages. Well if this is all you wanted to do I'm hanging-"

"No, don't!" Sakura screamed

"Well then say it!" Sasuke shouted back.

Sakura froze on the other side of the phone, she knew Sasuke was getting aggravated. They were always arguing with eachother, but made up later a couple nights after. Everyone would ask if they dated, but while Sakura always blushed Sasuke simply gave the people who asked the cold shoulder.

"Sasuke, I wanna know the truth, do you like me? You told me before that you liked me, but then after you told me you didn't anymore. Why is that? How can you change your mind so fast? Was it something I did? Just tell me, you know I don't like it when you hide things from me!"

There was a long pause on the phone, Sakura began to feel tears dropping down her face, she just wanted to know the answer. She was sick of being led on for so long, she wanted someone to knock her out of her misery.

"Sakura, I already told you, I don't have to tell you anything, you are nothing to me but a mere friend. Yes, I did like you at one point, but I lost those feelings a while back. It has nothing to do with you, I just don't have any feelings for you anymore, I'm sorry."

"Sasuke, please don't do this to me. I love you so much, you know I liked you for almost seven years, we've shared so much over that time. I kissed you and we weren't even dating. You always told me you loved me, if you didn't mean it then why did you say it!" Sakura screeched through the phone.

"Look, I told you why I said I love you, it was out of friendship terms, I still want to be your friend, but if you don't want to be my friend then it's whatever."

"But Sasuke, how can I be your friend if I'm always going to like you. I'd do anything for you, we did so much together, I thought you liked me, if you never liked me then why did you lead me on?"

"How did I lead you on?" Sasuke snapped.

"You led me on by telling me you loved me, and that you wanted to be my first. You made me tell you I wanted you to be my first. I can't believe I was about to let you have that. That's the only thing I have that you haven't took!" Sakura snapped back.

Sakura could no longer hold back her tears. There was no longer a way to control it, she loved Sasuke with all her heart, she pushed so many opportunities with other boys away, all because of her love for him. She wished she had one last time to wrap her arms around him, just one more hug, only then, she would never let go.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye, Sakura." Sasuke said, in a low, yet quiet voice.

"Sasuke, please don't do this, you know it's not my fault, I do want to be your friend, but I can't knowing I like you, if we were to hang out it would just be awkward, and why do you want us to stay as friends so much?"

"I don't care anymore if we are or aren't friends, it's all your choice now. Just know, if you choose not to be my friend, then loose my number, my email address, everything!"

Sakuras tears now came out of anger and frustration, she knew he was making her choose just so he could play with her mind again. This time she wasn't going to stand for it, as much as she loved him, she didn't want to be hurt anymore, she decided to make her choice.

"Ok, well if you're not going to say anything I'm just gonna-"

"I made up my mind." Sakura answered, harsh-fully

"Ok, what is it?"

"Sasuke, you put me through hell for seven years I can't get back! So, my answer for you is this, I will never be your friend again in a million years! You make me so sick. How could you do this to me!? I love you more than anyone else in this world, 'd even die for you, and you just shoot me down and treat me like shit! Well guess what, it's not happening this time! So, instead of you cutting off contact, do me a favor, loose MY number, email address, and anything else! When I see you on the street, don't even look at me, just go about your way and make it as if we don't even know eachother! Goodbye, forever this time!" Sakura screamed, slamming the phone shut and throwing it on the ground.

Sakura was so upset, she threw her face into her pillow and began crying. She cried so hard almost half of her pillow was beginning to get wet. All she could do was ask herself '_why?_'. She didn't want to stop talking to him, she knew it was gonna be so hard getting over him, she just wanted some alternative way to take her out of her misery. She was tired of being led on for so many years. She was ready to finally move on. Sakura began slowly closing her eyes, tonight, she would cry herself to sleep, but before she closed her eyes officially, she opened them once more, only to find her phone vibrating on the floor. She quickly dragged herself off the bed to get it, but it was him again, she was debating to herself rather to pick it up, or let it ring, she finally made up her mind.

"Look, I told you Sasuke leave me alo-"

"Hello? Who is this?"

She was quickly interrupted by an unfamiliar voice, it wasn't Sasuke's, but a girls voice.

"Wh-Who is this?" Sakura asked, hesitantly

"Well, this is Sasukes girlfriend. I just want to know why you had him call you? He doesn't like you, he never did, you need to get that through your head and leave him alone. He doesn't want you in his life."

"Who are you to say who wants who in their lives?"

"Listen, I don't know who you are but just stay the fuck out of his life and leave him alone, what part of that don't you-"

"Listen here you stupid tramp, you obviously don't know who I am, I know Sasuke has you on three-way with me, and I don't give a shit if he hears this! If you got a problem with me then why don't you call me instead of him transferring you to me. Then again, don't even bother, you're not worth my time. If Sasuke didn't get what I told him about cutting off all contact with me, and that means not getting little tramps like you to call my phone, well then maybe he'll understand now!"Sakura yelled through the phone.

With that all said Sakura quickly hung up and turned her phone off. She was so tired of it now, this is where she drew the line, did he not get she wanted to end it all. She didn't want to have to go on knowing she still liked him. It's not that she didn't want to be his friend, she just wanted to end it all in a clean way. Sakura slowly began drifting off to sleep, teary eyed and all. That night, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sakura awoke, barely able to open her eyes. She had prayed that all last night was a dream, but she knew deep down it wasn't. She walked slowly over to her computer to check her emails, she noticed she had only one, and that was from Ino, of course.

'_Hey Sakura, well how did it go? Nevermind about that, rather then emailing me just throw some clothes on and get your butt on over to my house ASAP! X-Ino :P_'

Sakura sighed to herself, last night did really happened. It was the start of a new day, a day where she'd have to go around telling everyone she no longer had interest in Sasuke. Would this help her get over him, or would her just saying his name cause her grief? She reached over to the monitor to shut it off, but before she did that, she was I.M.'d.

"Can we please talk about last night, like human beings?"

It was from Sasuke. Him doing this began to make her wander, but soon the thought drifted, she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. She scrolled the mouse over to the 'block' button, allowing her to block, or cancel. She drifted off in thought for a second, leaving the cursor on 'cancel'. After a couple seconds, she quickly scanned over the 'block' button, clicking it fast. The I.M. From him exited out, his icon and name quickly faded out of sight of her I.M., out of her memory. Sakura turned off her monitor after that. She walked over to her dresser drawer, looking for clothes. After a couple minutes she finally picked out an outfit, today she would wear her 'good vamp' shirt, her jean shorts, black leggings, and her black jelly flats. She quickly got dressed, ran downstairs to run the straightener through her hair, through her makeup on, and quickly zoomed out the back door. She ran as fast as she could to Ino's house. She needed comfort, a friend to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, and Ino was just the person. She finally reached Ino's house, noticing Ino was on the porch as usual, only this time, there was someone else on the porch with her. The person has long black hair with a tint of blue, she knew from then who it was.

"Look Ino, Sakura's here!" The familiar person pointed out.

"Sakura!" Ino screeched, running off her porch to give Sakura a hug.

"Hey Ino, Hey Hinata." Sakura responded.

"Well Sakura, how did last night go?" Ino asked, with a big smile on her face.

Inos smile quickly faded away as she saw the expression on Sakuras face. Hinata put one hand over her mouth, both of them knew it didn't go well, because Sakura's expression said it all.

* * *

Well, here's chapter 2 :). It's a little late, but I've sorta been busy ^^`. The next chapter should be here asap (by that I mean before I start school, which I only have a week left til] O_O. Well, as you can tell by my other chapter, The whole Naruto gang will be OOC, and I say this because, well, Sasuke's not a dick like I make him out to be in the story (just the person who I relate Sasuke to in real life has traits like him]. Well, I hope you enjoy, please review and favorite :)

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi-kun :D

Oh, and if you review, let me know what you thought of the whole conversation between Sakura and Sasuke (yes, I did have an actually conversation like that in real life], and yes, I did cry my eyes out.


	3. Redemption & Sorrow

**Shattered Tears:**

A SasuSaku and NaruSaku story

'_There's always that one person who will help guide your way out of the darkness_'

* * *

"He What!?" Ino screamed, her voice filled with furry and anger.

"I didn't know what to do after he said all that, then when he asked if I'd still be his friend I got so mad at frustrated I just told him off and told him to stay out of my life."

"Sakura, what you did is good, I'm proud of you, I feel like a proud parent. I'm so happy for you, what you did took a lot of courage and it's been something many of us have been waiting for. I know it's gonna take sometime, but with the help of all of us you'll be able to make it."

Sakuras picked up her head to find Ino smiling at her. The tears began to stop as Sakura smiled back. She felt happy, happier then ever. Ino was like a sister she never had. They both understood eachothers pain and helped one another through everything.

"Yeah Sakura, we'll stick through it with you." Hinata answered, smiling back.

Hinata and Ino stood up to walk by Sakura, they reached down to her and gave her a hug, it wasn't a hug of friendship, but sisterhood. Ino quickly picked herself off of Sakura and pointed in the direction behind her, it was Naruto and Shikamaru, they were walking across the street to Neji's. Sakura couldn't help but turn over to find Naruto gazing at her (_as usual_). Suddenly, Sakura remembered yesterday and how she embarrassed him, she knew he was probably upset about it, but her pain was much more greater then his.

"Aww Sakura, you should go talk to Naruto." Ino pointed, giggling.

"Ew, no why would I do that?" Sakura asked in disgust.

"Maybe you could give Naruto another chance, Sakura." Hinata said, blushing.

Sakura turned over to Hinata to give her an odd look. Both Ino and Sakura knew about Hinata's feelings for Naruto, but she'd always deny them. Sakura took one more gaze over to Naruto only to find he wasn't staring at her, she took that as her cue to walk over there and give him one more chance.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to talk to him."

"Sakura, if it makes you feel better me and Hinata will go with you, ok.?"

"Um, ok."

The three stood up and began walking off the porch, they slowly walked over to the Hyuuga's porch to find the three boys talking. Sakura cleared her throat to give the hint that they were now there. Ino stared at Shikamaru, but before he could notice she put her attention on Naruto.

"Naruto, I want to talk to you, alone please."

Naruto quickly glanced up to see Sakura. He knew just by looking at her something was wrong, and he knew it was no longer time to fool around. He stood up to follow her into the Hyuuga's backyard.

"What's up Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I just want to let you know, I'm real sorry for hurting you yesterday, I hope you can forgive me."

"I'll always forgive you Sakura, it was no big deal anyway, I shouldn't have did that to you knowing you like Sas-" Naruto quickly stopped, noticing the change of emotion on Sakuras face.

"...Sakura, what happened between you and him? I knew you acting the way you are had something to do with that jerk!"

"Please Naruto, I don't want to hear his name anymore. And, you don't have to worry about him anymore, I told him I didn't want to talk to him anymore, right now I'm focused on wanting to start new with you, and be your friend."

Narutos eyes lit up, he didn't know what to do. He always liked Sakura, but she never gave him a chance. He tried to be cool with Sasuke, but he always thought he was better then everyone else, so, Naruto gave up. He began to walk over to Sakura to hug her, but she backed away.

"I'm sorry, it's too soon for that isn't it?"

"It's not that Naruto, I'm just not ready for a hug."

Sakura couldn't help herself, her tears began to come back, she missed Sasuke already, and like Ino said, it would be hard, but if she gave it her all she'd be able to get over him soon. Suddenly she heard Naruto let out a low chuckle.

"Sakura, Sasuke's an idiot. If he's too dumb to see that you're beautiful and your love for him is true, then he doesn't deserve you. You need to let him go, I know you don't want to hear this from me, but it's the truth."

Sakura picked up her head noticing Naruto smiling. She began walking closer to him, only to hit him on the head.

"Naruto! You're not supposed to say that to me! I don't deserve it!"

Sakura couldn't help but reach out to give him a hug, she began to press her face into his chest. She didn't need Sasuke, she just needed someone to give her comfort and sanctuary, and Naruto was the right kind of person.

"Why Naruto? Why did it have to be me to love him? Why couldn't he have just went about his way and make it as if I never existed. Why did he have to hurt me?" Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura, he's not worth it. He was never worth it, I'm gonna stick with you through the end, and make sure you get over him, and that's a promise."

Sakura lifted her head off Narutos chest to find his gaze meeting hers. Suddenly, she felt as though all her stress and cares had washed away, as if they were never even there, being around Naruto made her feel so much better, she felt as though he truly understood the way she felt, she knew he was a true friend. She picked herself off Naruto and thanked him for everything, the two began to walk out of the backyard into the front to find Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji talking. Hinata immediately picked her head up and blushed when she saw Naruto, it was sweet, but sometimes it was a little annoying, not the blushing, but the fact that she could never talk to him without getting embarrassed.

"Well well, it looks like you two are finally friends. It's about time, I'm tired of Naruto talking about you and how much he's an idiot for jumping to things so fast." Shikamaru pointed.

"Yeah Sakura, hopefully now Naruto can help you get on the right track, and with the help of all of us too of course." Ino smiled.

Sakura began to slightly blush. She stopped as Naruto ran ahead of her, she found herself staring at him from behind, he truly was her friend, and he has been all along, she knew this would be the start of a good friendship, and she was happy once again, for now at least.

* * *

Yay, here's chapter 3. I loved writing this one out. As of now I like NaruSaku, but I still love SasuSaku lol. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it, and trust me, there will be a lot of NaruSaku moments coming up. :)

Enjoy, please review and favorite.

All characters belong to Masashi-kun :D


	4. You're Always With Me

**Shattered Tears:**

A SasuSaku & NaruSaku Story

_'Sometimes the best things in life are right in front of our eyes'_

_

* * *

_

As the day went by, Sakura begin to look more healthier, like someone tried talking to her and placed her back into reality, and everyone knew who had did just that. Even though Sakura was looking happier, she still didn't talk much, instead, she spent most of her time on the Hyuuga's porch staring up at the bright blue cloudless sky. Every so often Ino would ask her if she was okay, while Neji or Hinata would sometimes offer something to eat, instead of speaking, she'd take a quick glance over to them and nod her head negatively. As she stared up at the sky, she didn't notice Naruto was staring at her the whole time, and to him, it was good. He was watching her every move, to make sure she didn't do anything risky. As the group grew quieter, Sakura found herself being watched, not just by Naruto, but everyone else.

"Guys, I'm fine, really. I'm just thinking about a lot, that's all" Sakura responded, her voice dry.

"Sakura, you have nothing to worry or think about, we all have your back, and we're sticking with you through this" Ino replied, in a serious tone.

"I know you all will, and that's what I've been thinking about. Why should you guys worry about something like this? You all have been so good to me, and I've been horrible to you all, in some ways worst then most, and I appreciate all of your help, but this is my battle and mine alone, and I've been thinking, if Sasuke wants to show up here with his own 'posse' then so be it, I'm up for the challenge."

"So wait, let me get this straight, if Sasuke were to show up with other people you'd fight them all off on yourself?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, no, but I'd make sure Sasuke was my target and mine only."

"And why's that?"

"Well, put it this way. Revenge is sweet, and I figured, if I play my cards right, I'll get my revenge. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow. Hell, it might not even be for months, but I assure you, he'll get his come-up-its, even if I have to take extreme measures, I'll make sure he gets a taste of his own medicine."

Everyone stared at her in shock, all but Naruto, who seemed to enjoy this side of Sakura, though it was a bit dark, it seemed to fascinate him. Sure, he was a little freaked at Sakura, but he knew what she was going through, he knew Sasuke would get what he deserved from Sakura, he agreed with everything she said.

"B-But Sakura, what if Sasuke hurts you back? And what if we're not there to help you out? Then what will you do?" Ino asked, hesitant.

"Well, if that happens, then I walk away before I get wounded even more, then I start back over."

"But is it even worth it?" Shikamaru retaliated.

"I don't know. But I don't want to talk about it anymore, like I said when the time comes then okay, but til then, I'm not in a rush."

The side conversations started up again, only this time Sakura had joined in on them, smiling and laughing lightly at some of them. As they sat and all talked time began to go by faster then expected and it soon became dusk. Sakura knew she had to get home soon or else her parents would flip, and so she did. She slowly stood up off the porch and headed down the steps, doing a quick few stretches to wake up her half-dead legs.

"You guys, I think I'd better get going, so I'll talk to you all tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright Sakura, see you tomorrow." Ino said as she gave Sakura a quick goodbye hug.

"Bye Sakura" All said together.

"Bye guys", and with that Sakura headed towards her house.

Sakura began pacing to her house, trying to get away from her friends, until she hit the corner and knew she was safe from them watching. She quickly stopped her light running and soon came to a slow, peaceful walk. As Sakura began walking, she looked up into the sky and noticed the moon was full, it wasn't too high up in the sky, it had just risen, and she had noticed how bright and colorful it was. It was orangish-yellow, which meant what little sun that was left was reflecting off of it. Sakura stared at the moon for the longest time, watching it rise up slowly, until she finally peeked forward to see how much further she had to go to her house. Not only did she make out the distance, but as she began getting closer to her house, she noticed a figure starting to pop out, as she walked a little faster, the figure got closer, and soon, she was able to make out the body, and eventually the face. As soon as she noticed who it was she began running, faster then she'd ever run before.

"Sasuke!?" She cried out, panting as she ran.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here!?" She shouted even louder, her voice starting to crackle.

As she reached the side-street intersection, a car came towards her, almost hitting her. She saw the car and backed away quick, as she stared the car down the person shouted out "Watch where you're going!". As Sakura focused her attention back to the straight road ahead, she didn't see the figure anymore. The street was empty. Sakura raced on ahead, her heart pumping what seemed like a thousand beats per minute. She finally got to the house, only to find no one there.

"Sasuke!? I seen you, please come out!" Sakura cried out, only to hear the soundless street and the chirping of birds.

She bowed her head, staring at the ground below her. The tears came back, she couldn't fight them. She watched as they trickled from her face down to the concrete, almost like raindrops. She couldn't lie to herself no more, she was truly in love with Sasuke, and she knew revenge was not the road to take, but why did she feel that way? That was a question not even she understood. As she stood on the sidewalk, she noticed the front door of her house began to unlock and open. It was her mom, who was getting ready to leave.

"Sakura? What are you doing out here, I thought I asked you to be home before dark? Now please get in here so you can watch your little sister."

Sakura turned the opposite direction of her mom real fast, only to wipe the tears of her face.

"Right mom, sorry, I was just kinda caught up on what was going on at my friends, please forgive me?" Sakura asked, her smile weak.

"Alright, just get in here please, I left some money on the table so you guys can order something to eat. I'll be back around 12/1, and also, your dad left earlier around 4, he went camping with the guys from the warehouse, so he won't be back til Sunday afternoon."

"Okay mom. I love you." Sakura said, giving her mom a hug

"I love you too sweety, be good and no fighting with your sister."

"Will do, captain."

And with that Sakuras mom started the car and pulled off.

Almost an 3 hours went past, as Sakura sat watching the t.v. She watched as her little sister began to fall asleep on the other cough. It was almost 12, almost the time Sasuke would usually call, almost the time that everything happened a night ago. Sakura tried to think about it, but no matter what, somehow it got to her. She saw her sister sleeping finally, snoring light, she took this time to go outside for some fresh air. As she went to her room to get some night clothes to put on, she began searching through her dresser. As she searched, she felt something cold and round. She took it out and flipped it around. On that side was a picture of Sasuke, with his name on the round key chain. Sakura took it with her outside, along with a blanket and her iPod. Sakura opened her front door lightly, trying not to make any noise that would wake up her little sister. She finally made it outside, there she scooted up her porch chairs next to the rail so she could get a better view of the sky. She grabbed her iPod and switched it on shuffle. As she waited for the music play she looked up to the starry-filled sky, she was knocked back into reality as her iPod started playing _Inside My Head_ by _Di-Rect_. She reached for the picture key chain, until her hands finally grasped it. She began starring at the picture, thinking about the first full moon her and Sasuke had shared, thinking about all the happy memories they had together. As Sakura thought about it more and more, the tears poured down her face, more rapid then ever.

* * *

**Man, I haven't uploaded a new chapter in months. Well that's going to change now because I have a lot planned for this story. So, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, be sure to look out for more. :)**

**All Naruto characters stated in this chapter are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**


End file.
